


Solo tu y yo, y tu amigo Kōshi

by Akira_Oikawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Oikawa/pseuds/Akira_Oikawa
Summary: Michimiya no entiende lo que ocurre hasta que es demasiado tarde. ONE SHOT cortito.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi





	Solo tu y yo, y tu amigo Kōshi

No poseo las obras de Haikyuu y no gano dinero con esto.

╔════ ೋღ☃ღೋ════╗

**Tu amigo Koushi**

Yui Michimiya estaba visiblemente decepcionada, había corrido como alma que lleva el diablo por la escuela, para alcanzar la azotea donde, previamente, había acordado almorzar con Daichi Sawamura; mientras sus amigas se debatían en apuestas sobre si la castaña será capaz de ir o no al encuentro. Pero, cuando alcanzó el lugar señalado, ilusionada, con las mejillas arreboladas por la vergüenza y la carrera, quedó de piedra en la puerta sin poder decidirse a entrar o no.

-Michimiya- saludó el capitán alzando la mano para indicarle que se sentara junto a él, a su lado, el vice capitán Koushi Sugawara comía tranquilamente su bento casero. La chica alzó la ceja confundida sobre el porqué el peligris estaba allí, pero determinada a dejar su timidez a un lado y pasar tiempo con Daichi, camino robóticamente hasta sentarse a comer.

Koushi le sonrió a manera de saludo, como pudo, devolvió el gesto lo más sinceramente que le fue posible, aun resintiendo la presencia del chico.

Suspirando con fuerza, empezó a comer su almuerzo, casi atragantándose cuando el capitán le sonrió sinceramente mientras le entregaba un paquete de hojas.

-Dijiste que querías dejar un buen programa de entrenamiento a tu equipo cuando te graduaras, así que le pedí a Suga que sintetizara un poco el progreso del nuestro para que se los puedas enseñar antes de irte- Yui no lo podía creer, un día soleado y hermoso, un Daichi que no podía ser más perfecto y su madre había cocinado su almuerzo favorito, si tan solo Sugawara les diera un poco de espacio. Tomó el paquete ojeándolo por encima, estaba todo muy detallado, si las chicas que se quedaban seguían el plan, podrían llegar a un buen lugar del torneo de primavera del año siguiente.

-Gracias Sawamura- mostró su mejor sonrisa, aferrándose a la esperanza, de que, si tal vez esperaba un poco, Koushi notaria la atmosfera entre ellos y les dejaría un rato a solas.

No ocurrió, para su pesar, la campana sonó y los tres tuvieron que volver a clases, los dos varones le acompañaron a su respectiva aula para luego marcharse.

Recordando las palabras de Daichi cuando el primer interhigh estaba por iniciar, Yui golpeó sus mejillas con determinación, decidida a no darse por vencida aún. Con un poco de apoyo de sus amigas cercanas trazó un plan, así que, al finalizar las clases, se dirigió con velocidad a la cancha del equipo masculino.

Los chicos aparecieron rápidamente, Hinata y Kageyama a trompicones en carreras para ver quien llegaba primero, tras ellos Tanaka, Enoshita, Kinoshita y Narita, riendo por algún chiste contado por el calvo, Asahi pasó por su lado saludándole con una sonrisa, cargando a Nishinoya a caballo en su espalda, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi después de ellos, con el segundo hablando animadamente. Y por fin, Capitán y Vice capitán, sonriendo entre si mientras llevaban una tranquila conversación. De nuevo juntos, pensó la chica con amargura, pero componiendo el gesto automáticamente.

-Ha, ¿Michimiya?- exclamó Daichi al pasar a su lado, la sola mención de su apellido logro hacerla sonrojar por completo.

-Sawamura, ¿puedo hablarte un segundo? - jugueteó con sus dedos con nerviosismo-a…a solas…- soltó en un susurró tratando que el vice capitán captara el mensaje.

-Me adelantare, alguien tiene que poner a los cuervitos en cintura- Koushi sonrió cálidamente arrancándole también una sonrisa al capitán.

-¿Estás seguro?- Sawamura lo detuvo tomándole con suavidad el antebrazo, a lo que el peligris asintió entrando en el recinto. Bien, funcionó, pensó positiva, sonrojándose de nuevo cuando el capitán dejó de mirar la puerta por donde había entrado el equipo, para posar sus ojos en ella con cara de interrogante.

-Yo, tengo que comprar un protector para la rodilla, el mío está muy desgastado, ¿podrías recomendarme una buena tienda? - el chico alzó una ceja meditándolo por un segundo.

-Tengo que comprar algunas cosas también, si quieres, el domingo podemos vernos en la estación y vamos, te mostrare mi tienda favorita- Sonrió con amabilidad, la chica quiso gritar y saltar internamente de la alegría pura, sus amigas tenían razón, picó el anzuelo.

\- ¿A las dos de la tarde te parece bien? - trató de no sonar demasiado feliz.

-Sí, aunque no tendré demasiado tiempo, tenemos entrenamiento libre- el chico se rascó la nuca apenado.

-No importa, estaré bien si me llevas a la tienda- esbozó una sonrisa sincera, un estruendo provino del gimnasio, tras un grito que sonaba a _HINATA IDIOTAAAA_ al parecer proveniente de la “educada” boca de Kageyama.

-Creo que debo irme, nos veremos el domingo Michimiya- y así el capitán entró corriendo al gimnasio, dejándola en un estado de alegría extremo.

Domingo, al teléfono con sus amigas y enviándoles fotos de cada atuendo que se media, Yui se cambió diez veces de ropa, y se peinó de cuatro maneras diferentes, aun sin estar por completo decidida, miró el reloj, se le iba el tiempo y en definitiva no iba a llegar tarde.

Arribó con cinco minutos de ventaja a la estación, respirando y alcanzando a revisar su apariencia en el vidrio de un aparador cercano para que todo estuviera en orden.

-Michimiya- escuchó que le llamaban, se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa, pero se congelo en su sitio, tras su querido capitán venia el tranquilo peligris.

-Sawamura, Sugawara, que bien verlos a los DOS aquí- tensiono los puños tratando de que no se notara que casi había gruñido la palabra dos.

-Suga tenía que hacer algunas compras también, así que le dije que nos acompañara- sonrió el castaño- ¿no te molesta verdad?

-No claro que no- Yui soltó un suspiro en cuanto Daichi se dio la vuelta para que lo siguieran a la tienda, el chico parloteaba a viva voz con su amigo sobre lo que había en el lugar.

El tiempo se fue demasiado rápido, no pudo conversar demasiado con Sawamura y tuvo que dejarles ir por la práctica que tenían programada, de nuevo Sugawara, apretó los puños con mal genio mientras arrastraba los pies desde la parada de autobús hasta su casa.

Contactó rápidamente a sus amigas por video llamada, justo después de echarse en su cama gruñendo de ira.

\- ¿Yui cómo te fue? – su rubia amiga estaba pegada a la cámara del cel.

\- Llegó de nuevo con Sugawara- gimió desordenándose el cabello.

-Joooo- masculló la amiga castaña del otro lado- o es muy inocente para no darse cuenta que es una cita o…

\- ¿O qué? – Michimiya se sentó esperando el veredicto.

\- Es posible – terció la rubia- sale con él en su foto de perfil de redes sociales.

-Ha si, son los mejores amigos – respondió Yui con una sonrisa, a lo que sus dos amigas la miraron sorprendidas de que siendo una chica no lo hubiera captado.

-Yui no creo que- trató la primera, notando como la mencionada se golpeaba las mejillas para luego esbozar una gran sonrisa.

-No me dejare vencer, hay que ser positivos necesito otro plan, ayúdenme- rogó haciéndolas suspirar de cansancio.

-Pero Yui la verdad no creo…- intentó la otra a lo que la capitana compuso un puchero, sus amigas no pudieron resistir- bien te ayudaremos- declaró la castaña bajando la cabeza mientras la rubia cruzaba los brazos con resignación.

Después de un par de horas de debate tuvieron el plan listo, así que Yui reunió todo el valor que tenía para llamar a Daichi a su teléfono móvil, el corazón le bombeaba a toda máquina.

\- ¿ _Hola? habla Sawamura Daichi-_ el solo sonido de su voz le hizo contener el aliento.

-Sawamura, soy Michimiya- soltó suavemente, escuchando como atrás del capitán se dejaban oír gritos de diferentes voces masculinas, y luego un _Cállense que Daichi está al teléfono, no querrán hacerlo enojar,_ proveniente de la calmada voz de Sugawara; de verdad envidiaba como este le llamaba de manera tan fresca por su nombre de pila- me preguntaba si estabas libre mañana, acaban de estrenar una película de deportes en el cine.

-Oh, sí sé cuál es, llevo tiempo esperándola, ¿te parece bien mañana después de la practica? Nos veremos allí- la capitana sonrió ampliamente.

-Sí, es perfecto- ambos se despidieron y colgaron, la chica rebotó alegremente, escribiéndoles a sus amigas que el castaño de nuevo había picado el anzuelo, esto si se podía decir que era una cita de verdad, con ida al cine y todo, tal vez podría recostar la cabeza en uno de sus amplios hombros.

Lunes, frente al cine, había llegado media hora antes, miraba su celular tratando de no ponerse nerviosa.

-Michimiya- el tiempo de espera se pasó bastante rápido, con su mejor sonrisa subió la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos ambarinos del capitán de karasuno, y tras él, de nuevo, el vice capitán sonreía de manera tranquila.

-Hola- balbuceó en un intento por no gruñir, ¿porque estaba aquí el otro chico?, ¿Qué nunca tenía nada mejor que hacer? - llegan a tiempo. - soltó dándose la vuelta para ir a la taquilla, tal vez Sugawara solo había acompañado a Sawamura hasta el teatro, pero luego los dejaría a solas. Rezó mentalmente porque así fuera mientras esperaban en la cola para las entradas.

Pero, los dioses no estaban de su lado esa noche, el peligris entró con ellos, e increíblemente, Daichi pagó por todas las golosinas que este quería comer durante la película, la chica bufó por lo bajo. Pensando con rapidez, dio con que, si la sala estaba vacía, tal vez podría poner su cabeza en el hombro de Sawamura como lo había planeado, él no se apenaría porque nadie más se daría cuenta, sería un secreto entre ambos, con entusiasmo renovado entró en recinto.

Y en definitiva no solo no estaban con ella los dioses, si no que parecía que la odiaban, porque, el castaño insistió en sentarse en el asiento que daba al pasillo y que Koushi se sentara junto a él, no dejándole más remedio que acomodarse al lado del vice capitán, por lo que todos sus planes se fueron al drenaje. No pudo poner mucha atención al filme, su cabeza solo pensaba mil y un maneras de hacer desaparecer al chico de en medio, literalmente estaba en medio, ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Quién en sano juicio se cola en la cita de su mejor amigo?

No es que a Yui le cayera mal Sugawara, siempre le pareció un chico suave y gentil, pero realmente no entendía cuantas horas podían pasar esos dos juntos, ni ella pasaba tanto tiempo con sus amigas, seguramente sería por el torneo que se acercaba.

Los chicos la acompañaron hasta la parada de autobús y esperaron a que ella subiera. Con el fracaso de la segunda “cita” la capitana suspiraba a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, aun buscándole algo de sentido a lo que ocurría.

-Le gustas a Michimiya- había susurrado Suga cuando el autobús de esta se alejaba.

\- ¿Qué? - los ojos de Daichi parecían platos – eso no es posible, ella es solo mi compañera de secundaria, una buena amiga y compañera capitana, nada más que eso.

-Eso piensas tú y los dos sabemos porque, pero te digo lo que veo, creí que iba a matarme cuando llegamos hoy al cine- explicó el peligris de manera tranquila.

-Pero te sonrió al saludarte- murmuró con inocencia, a lo que Koushi solo atinó a mirarle enternecido.

Yui acudió con sus amigas a animar a Karasuno durante cierto partido. Poniendo toda su ilusión en que, si el equipo ganaba, Daichi estaría tan feliz que aceptaría salir con ella de nuevo, ya sin tener que llevar a Sugawara a hacer mal tercio.

El equipo de los cuervos quedó campeón, y luego de la ceremonia de premiación, Yui corrió con su vida para esperar fuera de los vestidores del equipo. Iba felicitándolos uno a uno mientras salian, agotados por la exigencia casi arrastrando los pies, incluso Hinata y Nishinoya que siempre tenían energía, lucían apagados siendo halados de la mano por Kageyama y Asahi para subirles al bus de regreso.

Cuando el entrenador Ukai y el profesor Takeda pasaron a su lado, Michimiya calculó que solo quedaban el capitán y el vice capitán en el vestidor, de nuevo esos dos. Asegurándose de que nadie venia, la chica pegó la oreja a la puerta con curiosidad.

-Ahora no, no seas travieso que nos va dejar el autobús- se escuchó suavemente la voz de Sugawara, a lo que la chica alzó una ceja sin comprender.

-Vamos, solo uno, por la victoria, los demás me los debes- esta vez era claramente la voz de Daichi.

-Bien- de nuevo el vice capitán.

Sin poder contenerse, Yui entre abrió un poco la puerta, pero nada la podría haberla preparado para la escena que se encontró.

Sawamura tenía a Sugawara contra la pared rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, las manos del peligris se enredaban en las hebras castañas de la nuca del capitán, y ambos se besaban como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Las palabras de sus amigas y sus intentos por hacerle desistir vinieron de pronto a su mente, se culpó por no dejarles hablar, seguramente se habría ahorrado muchos disgustos, ahora toda tenía un poco más de sentido, aun así, jamás se lo hubiera esperado de Daichi.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y eligió huir, chocando estrepitosamente al dar vuelta a la esquina.

\- ¿Estas bien? – una voz masculina, y una mano ayudándole a ponerse de pie del piso, donde había terminado por el impacto- ¿Michimiya?- el sonido familiar la hizo levantar la mirada.

-¿Ikejiri?- la chica sonrió a su antiguo compañero.

╚════ ೋღ☃ღೋ════╝

**Author's Note:**

> /-/X3  
> Bueeenaaaas XD, aquí yo de nuevo con otro oneshot de esta pareja, me encanta el kagehina y las parejas no crack de haikyuu pero el DaiSuga tiene un lugarcito especial en mi corazón, espero les gustara la historia, porfaaa comenteeen :3 gracias por leer.


End file.
